


Security

by SaraWinters



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWinters/pseuds/SaraWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Reid takes his hand, Luke knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

It only took that one moment. Just that space in time. When Reid flashed a brief smile and took his hand, Luke knew his heart was lost.

There was comfort in that hand. Strong and sure and capable, it regularly held the thoughts and lives and destinies of people who wanted nothing more than to be cured. But Luke wanted more, much more. He wanted the security that came of being with someone who loved him as much as he loved them. He wanted the passionate sparks that flew between them to illuminate every aspect of their lives. He wanted to know when Reid held him, love would be unconditional, full, open and neverending.

That smile had been a promise; the confidence in that strong hand was enough to ensure that love could last. Reid was right; no ceremony or vow could mean more than that trust.

They were finally ready.


End file.
